Over the last decade, computer usage has increased exponentially among all ages of users for business, entertainment, as well as education. In more recent years, for example, computer-related gaming has risen dramatically in interest and popularity. This may be due in large part to the accessibility or availability of games. For example, nowadays, many different types of games can be downloaded or played on just about any type of computing device regardless of size. As a result of increasing demands and consumer expectations, game developers are constantly trying to produce more creative gaming systems that present higher quality graphics, more realistic character appearance and movements, and/or different types of challenge scenarios or obstacles for the user. Thus, there remains a need for more innovative gaming systems that enhance the user's experience.